


No such thing as understanding

by FlametheOrange



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheOrange/pseuds/FlametheOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that go through Eridan's head before his life gets cut short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No such thing as understanding

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic. I'm gonna continue my first fanfic once I come home from south america in 5 more days. Till then my friends.
> 
> Eridans reputation is so smirched. I really feel he is so much darker than what others believe.

Feferi is dead, least the constant reminder died with her as well.

The same reminder which gave you a torment in your rippling heart.

A torment that you saw every blinking moment of the days passing by you in a haze.

And when you held it in your hands.

The haze that blinded you.

Became the end.

Which also brought a beginning to a twisted fate.

It felt great; feeling the power surge from your body into a death weapon. You weilded it and destroyed hope, love, and life.

You knew how it'd feel, a feeling of finality, and sovereignty. For you aren't a clement creature.

Though, you didn't know that you were destined for this. 

When you heard the pitter patter rushing towards where you stood.

You met the face of someone you killed the hope of.

Now it was their time to kill yours.

Then again.

You never had hope.


End file.
